


Eating For Two

by controlofwhatido



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (late) reaction fic to 5.16, where Santana comes up for a reason for Blaine’s tum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to idoltina for giving this a once-over. ♥ [Tumblr link](http://controlofwhatido.tumblr.com/post/84180706830/fic-eating-for-two) if you'd like to reblog.

“I can’t believe this,” Blaine says with a huff as he tries to zip his pants up unsuccessfully. 

He’s been doing everything – giving up cronuts (cold turkey!), going to the gym with Kurt – but he still can’t fit into his pants. Sure, his butt isn’t so big that he’s splitting seams anymore, and he  _has_  lost some of the flab on his stomach, but he’s still so… round. “Kurt!” he yells out into the loft as he pushes through the curtain, finding Kurt sitting at the table, sipping coffee and reading the Chronicle. “What am I doing… wrong?” Blaine asks, shoulders slumping, walking over to the table, shirtless and pants undone, his belly unfortunately sticking out.

Kurt looks up from his paper and his eyes soften when he looks Blaine over. “Oh, honey. Working out takes time! We just started our ab class.”

Blaine shakes his head and fiddles with the flaps of his opened pants. “No, I know. But I feel like… I’m just getting  _rounder_ , it’s hard to explain. Can’t you tell?”

Kurt reaches out to tug Blaine closer. “Blaine, you’re as gorgeous as ever. And you standing here half naked is just making me want to drag you back to bed and  _show_  you – “

He’s interrupted by the loft door sliding open, Santana puffing out a breath as she pulls her luggage in. “What? No welcome home party?” She rolls her eyes before pausing mid-jacket removal. “Whoa, Anderson… who knocked you up? Just how long was I gone?”

Blaine has made it a point to not let anyone but Kurt see him without a shirt, and he was too startled at first to get his feet moving, but now that Santana is just  _staring_  at him, he turns and makes a bee-line for the bedroom. He hears Kurt scolding her, and then there’s a scrape of a chair and footsteps.

“You know she didn’t mean that – “ Kurt says, flicking the curtain closed behind him.

Blaine bites his lip and stands in front of the full-length mirror, studying his body. He rests a hand just where his belly starts to curve and looks at Kurt’s reflection. “What if…?” He swallows hard and tilts his head slightly. “What if she’s right?” he asks, his voice trailing off in a whisper.

Kurt walks around the bed and stands behind Blaine, lifting his hands so they rest on Blaine’s hips. “What do you mean – what if she’s right? About… you being knocked up? Blaine, you can’t be serious. That’s not – that’s not possible.”

“We haven’t um – “ Blaine coughs and looks down to where Kurt’s fingers are just barely touching his briefs. “We haven’t used condoms since we got back together, and my great uncle Andrew on my dad’s side was pregnant once…”

“What!” Kurt drops down on the bed, eyes focused on Blaine’s stomach in the mirror. “Why didn’t you ever tell me that?”

Blaine feels dazed, the sudden realization of what actually might be happening rushing through him and making him dizzy. He never considered it – not once. He never really spent much time with his great uncle, and Blaine’s parents  _never_ discussed the possibility with him that he could have the ability to get pregnant. All the weight he was gaining made sense because, well… he was eating a  _lot_. “I didn’t – it wasn’t ever important, and you’ve never met him…” he trails off, turning to face Kurt. “Kurt, I think maybe I’m – “

“Santana!” Kurt yells, eyes never leaving Blaine’s midsection.

“I’m not joining you in a freaky, gay threesome Hummel – “ Santana says, tossing the curtain aside. “What?”

Kurt pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and holds out a twenty dollar bill in Santana’s direction. “Can you run down to the corner and pick up a pregnancy test?”

“Hold the damn phone,” Santana says, holding up a finger but snatching the money from Kurt anyway. “You guys… I was  _kidding_.”

Blaine shivers, realizing that he’s still standing there half naked with his pants undone. “We’re uh… not. I think I might be.”

Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hand and intertwines their fingers before turning his head toward Santana. “Could you just do this for us? Please? You owe me for all those diner shifts I picked up.”

“All right, all right,” Santana says, raising her hands in surrender. “But if you ask me, you don’t need a test. Looks like there’s a two or three month along Hummel baby just happily making Blaine bust out of his pants.”

“Just  _go_  Santana,” Kurt says, glaring at her before looking back at Blaine. He waits until she exits the room and they can hear her heels clicking toward the door to pull Blaine down on the bed with him. “What, um…” he trails off and licks his lips. “Why didn’t you think of this – why didn’t you – why – “

Blaine shrugs and looks down at their hands. “It never crossed my mind. I haven’t had any symptoms. I thought I was just gaining weight because I was always eating.”

“Do you,” Kurt starts and takes a deep breath, “do you think you were eating… because you were pregnant? Like, because of cravings?”

Blaine flops back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. He never used to be such a foodie, but suddenly there was so much  _available_  to him and he wanted it  _all_. Was that a craving? Was his body telling him to eat for two this entire time and he just didn’t know it? Could he blame his emotions – that felt all over the place lately – on being pregnant? “I… I don’t know. Kurt, we don’t even know if I  _am_  pregnant. Or how far along – “

“But it’s a very real possibility, isn’t it?” Kurt asks quietly, gently placing his hand over Blaine’s bellybutton.

“I think so, yeah,” Blaine whispers. “Kurt… what are we going to do?”

Kurt rubs his hand over Blaine’s belly, causing goose bumps to flare up all over Blaine’s torso. “You’ll have to talk to Madame Tibideaux, because there’s no way I want you in combat class anymore. God, Blaine, that fall you took the other day – “ He frantically starts checking over Blaine’s body, hands roaming everywhere.

“Kurt…  _Kurt_ , “ Blaine says, pushing himself back up. “Let’s take one step at a time here, okay? Santana will be back with the test any minute now, I’ll take it and… we’ll go from there. We could be getting freaked out over nothing.”

“Right, you’re right,” Kurt says, nodding. He stands and starts pacing, twisting his ring around his finger. “Where is she? I should call her – “

Before Kurt can go on a search for his phone, Blaine reaches out and grabs him by the wrist, forcing him to stop pacing. He hasn’t seen Kurt this nervous since – well, since they were going to find out Burt’s cancer results. “She hasn’t even been gone that long. C’mere, sit back down with me, please?”

Kurt immediately sits next to Blaine and wraps his arm around Blaine’s waist. They’re both silent for a while, listening to the rattling of the pipes before Kurt speaks again. “I’m going to have to start working more hours at the diner.”

“What? No,” Blaine says, shaking his head and trying to twist enough to meet Kurt’s eyes. “I’ll get a job. You work too much as it is – “

“Ready to pee on a stick, daddy dearest?” Santana’s voice calls out, startling them both.

Santana tries to join them in the bathroom, but Kurt immediately shoves her out and slams the door shut in her face. Blaine just stands at the sink, trembling hands holding the box that claims to have  _digital results!_  and is _accurate faster!_  – but he can’t seem to open it.

“Here,” Kurt says quietly, taking the package from Blaine’s hands and thumbing it open. “Want me to read the instructions?”

“Just pee and wait?” Blaine asks, looking at Kurt through his eyelashes. He’s not quite sure he’s going to be able to…  _go_  with Kurt standing there with him, but he doesn’t want Kurt to leave him, either.

Kurt nods and pulls a stick from the box, quickly unwrapping it before holding it out for Blaine. “Would you like some privacy?”

Blaine takes the test and glances at the empty results indicator, just imagining what will happen in a few minutes when –  _if_ – the word  _pregnant_ shows up. Will he have to drop out of school? What will his parents think? What will  _Burt_  think? He startles when Kurt touches his elbow. “No, please. Stay here with me?”

“Of course,” Kurt says as he turns toward the shelves and starts to rearrange his products. “Whatever you need.”

Blaine takes a deep breath and shoves his pants and briefs down. It takes him a moment to recover from the sudden shyness of having Kurt in the bathroom with him, but he’s able to successfully take the test and his hand shake as he carefully rests it on the edge of the sink. He all but collapses into Kurt’s arms after he pulls his pants back up and mumbles into Kurt’s neck, “this is going to be the longest two minutes of my life.”

“Whatever the results are,” Kurt says firmly, arms wrapped tightly around Blaine’s shoulders, “we’ll get through this. I love you so much.”

Blaine lets out a wet, happy laugh. Everything feels entirely too overwhelming but with Kurt holding him, grounding him, he feels safe and secure. “I love you too,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s throat, which causes Kurt’s fingers to spasm slightly against Blaine’s upper arms.

It seems as if an hour passes by the time Kurt’s phone goes off, signaling that it’s been two minutes. “Do you want me to look, or do you want to?” Kurt asks, leaning back slightly to look Blaine in the eyes.

Blaine glances quickly toward the sink, the angle all wrong for him to see the results from where he is standing. “I’ll, um. I’ll do it.” He untangles himself from Kurt’s arms and takes a deep breath before reaching out for the slim, white stick.

_Pregnant_.

A choked sob gets caught in Blaine’s throat while he stares at the indicator screen. He slowly turns back around to face Kurt, who is still standing in the same spot, a look of hesitant anticipation on his face. “I’m –  _we’re_  pregnant,” Blaine gets out around the lump in throat. His eyes fill with tears and he holds the test out for Kurt to see. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Kurt takes a quick look at the stick before stepping forward and pulling Blaine into his arms. “Oh my god, Blaine,” he says, one hand sneaking down to rest on Blaine’s stomach.

A sharp knock on the door interrupts them and Blaine sucks in a breath, waiting for Santana to barge in. She’s not very polite when it comes to the bathroom.

“Are you two finished yet? Auntie Snix needs to go.”

“You can wait, Santana,” Kurt calls out, keeping Blaine close to his body. “How… how do you feel?” he asks quietly, his lips brushing against Blaine’s temple.

Blaine squeezes his eyes closed and clutches his fingers in the fabric of Kurt’s shirt. His heart feels like it’s going to beat right out of his chest. “Scared. Nervous. Excited.” He gets a slight thrill when he takes a moment to _really_  think about it. “What if we’re having a boy?”

Kurt laughs, his chest rumbling against Blaine’s. “I know it’s always been your wish, to have a boy first.”

“You’re not… you’re not mad, are you?” Blaine asks anxiously, keeping his face tucked in against Kurt’s neck.

“Of  _course_  not,” Kurt says. “It’s scary and definitely… unexpected – and we’ve always talked about having kids, right? This is just – a little sooner than we planned.”

Blaine nods and sighs, ignoring when Santana bangs on the door again, yelling that  _they can have their baby daddy crisis somewhere that is_ not _the only bathroom in the loft_. He feels like he’ll shake right apart if he leaves the safety of Kurt’s arms and he’s not ready to move just yet. “Guess we can tell Quinn she’s off the hook,” he says with an attempt of a laugh, trying his best to lighten the mood.

“And the rest of our friends that have volunteered to be a surrogate, too,” Kurt says. He rubs his palm over Blaine’s stomach, sucking in a shaky breath as his hand follows the curve of Blaine’s belly. “That’s our  _baby_  in there, Blaine.”

The tears that have been burning Blaine’s eyes finally spill over and run down his cheeks. He nods and stares down at Kurt’s hand. “We’re going to be daddies.”

Kurt sniffs and presses a quick, damp kiss to Blaine’s lips. “You can be Daddy, I can be Papa?”

Blaine reaches up to wipe the tears from his eyes, but it’s no use, he just keeps crying. “You’re going to make an excellent Papa,” he says, then swallows hard. “Oh  _no_ ,” he moans, forehead dropping to Kurt’s shoulder again. “What – what about the wedding? I can’t – Kurt, I can’t wear a tux when I’m  _huge_. What are we going to do? I’ve ruined  _everything_.”

“Shh, you haven’t ruined anything,” Kurt hushes, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Blaine’s back. “We’re in this together, remember? So we wait a little while longer, or… we could move it up!” he says, finishing in one rushed breath.

Blaine blinks rapidly, trying to clear the sudden fog that had covered his brain. “You –  _no_ , Kurt. There’s still… so much planning to do! I don’t want you to give up your perfect wedding just because I got pregnant.”

Kurt’s face softens and he reaches up to thumb away a tear on Blaine’s cheek. “Blaine… this is  _our_  wedding. All I want, is to get married to you. Everything else… is just details.” He leans in and rests his forehead against Blaine’s. “How about we go lie down for a bit… we don’t have to decide anything just yet.”

“Sure, yeah,” Blaine breathes. “We should get out of here before Santana kills us.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and finally takes the pregnancy test from Blaine and tosses it in the garbage. “She just wants to claim her spot as number one aunt, since Rachel isn’t here. C’mon,  _Daddy_ … let’s go take a nap.” 


End file.
